Forrest Beaumond
Conrad Forrest Beaumond, born March 13th of 1119 F.A., is the eldest member of the House of Beaumond, and a notable shadow caster in service to the Blades of Greymane. After a five year absence from the public eye, Forrest only recently rejoined society after the death of his younger sister, Rose, and his parents. History Similar to his sisters, Forrest was born to to a banker named Conrad Wolfe Beaumond and his wife, Wynona, as the first child. Delighted that his first child was a son, Conrad named his child after himself and his twin brother, Forrest, to create his son's name. Young Forrest was pressed upon by the older Conrad to embrace masculine pursuits, such as sporting and hunting. However, Forrest found these activities either distasteful or simply not for him, instead embracing books and sewing as hobbies. He was educated at the same private school that Iris and Rose went to; however, his classes consisted of military strategy and fencing, rather than the homemaking courses that Rose and Iris were subjected to. In addition, he learned how to navigate noble politics with the etiquette expected of his station. After reaching adulthood, Forrest sought and found employment as a tailor's assistant. He worked in this position for a few years until the Invasion of Gilneas, when his parents and Rose perished at the wall. Forrest developed clinical depression and anxiety, and was unable to leave the house. He lost a considerable amount of weight and somehow developed the ability to use Shadow magic, as well as summoning demons and usage of the Fel--the circumstances of which Forrest does not talk about. Sometime in the middle of the Blades of Greymane's campaign to oust the Legion from Azeroth on the Broken Shores, Forrest traveled to Farimond to participate in a tournament hosted by John "Reaper" McCallan. Disguised, Forrest did not reveal his identity until prompted to by Reaper to a surprised crowd. Despite losing both fights that Forrest participated in, the crowd supported Forrest, and John McCallan offered him a place in the Blades of Greymane's Inner Circle. Currently, Forrest assists his sister in her efforts to rebuild the Barony of the Gull. Appearance Forrest is a thin, slender man at 5'10". His skin is pale white, from having been indoors for quite some time. His hair is well groomed, kept out of his face in a neat and proper ponytail, as his his facial hair, which he appears to shave each day, as he is always clean-shaven. His face is similarly thin to his body, and his green eyes seem to be always searching the area, as if he were keenly aware of his surroundings--or looking for something in particular. Forrest dresses immaculately. Clothed in Gilnean gentleman styles, each garment is tailored to add volume to the otherwise thin body they adorn. However, the immaculate dressing ends at the hands: Forrest's fingernails, if inspected closely, appear to be chewed on fairly often. Regarded as a "pretty boy" of good breeding, Forrest's formal register of speech does nothing to dissuade the reputation. He speaks in quiet, but calculated tones, as if he weighs each word before it has left his mouth. As with most people from Gilneas, he possesses a slight accent of the Gilnean educated middle/upper class. His face does not appear suited to emotional expressions, however. His default expression seems to be a slight frown, perhaps with an air of melancholy in his eyes and in the corner of his mouth. Smiles come faltering and uneasily; he looks almost uncomfortable when he does. Relationships WIP Category:Characters Category:Order of the Raven Category:Galuyn